1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of education, and more specifically to the learning of languages and vocabulary. Most specifically, the invention pertains to a collection of portable key-ring tags that each bear a unique vocabulary word. The invention further pertains to a method of learning new vocabulary.
2. Description of the Related Art
In our modem society of computers, Internet, television, and video products, the mastery of language may be viewed by many as a burden and an inconvenience. While the value of this skill is without question, adequate tools needed for an adult to actively expand vocabulary are not readily available in our present society. Only limited efforts have been made to assist the general public with vocabulary training. While no doubt of value, these programs or efforts tend to reach few people, and encounter only limited success. For example, several widely reviewed publications are known to print vocabulary lists on a monthly basis. While many readers review these lists, all too often the lists are used strictly for short-term entertainment. To see a new vocabulary list a single time will rarely provide a person with the exposure and training necessary to incorporate new words from the list into everyday vocabulary. Instead, the lists fall more into the category of interesting trivia, where one person will ask another if they know what a more unusual word may mean. While this is a positive side effect, since several people may then be exposed to the word, the exposure is simply too limited in most cases to be of lasting value. Furthermore, the publication will be closed and never reviewed again, so a person will only be exposed to this list of ten or twenty words once or twice, never again to see the words. In most cases, the person will never have the opportunity to use the word in actual written or spoken communications with others.
In more structured environments, such as educational classrooms, a variety of word lists and work books have been prepared for teaching vocabulary. One common classroom method begins with the highly structured pre-testing of vocabulary, followed by a study of new or challenging words such as with work sheets or homework problems, and then post-testing. The word lists may be found in bound texts, or on loose work sheets. While this approach has been used successfully with a large number of students, and tends to teach a large vocabulary in a relatively short period of time, this technique is only practical where the students have significant time available for classroom and study. Furthermore, the technique is unpleasant for many people.
Several popular games have been created that offer people more opportunities to learn vocabulary in a more relaxed and entertaining setting. Among these are well-known games that offer real words and definitions, together with opportunities for participants to create either imaginary words or imaginary definitions. Then the participants must try to identify the real word or definition. Unfortunately, and much like the word lists referred to above, the words are rarely seen more than once or twice, and when they are seen multiple times by the players, the alternatives that the players create as a part of the game tend to obfuscate one's memory of the real word and definition. Consequently, many of these games have only limited value in expanding vocabulary.
Educational tools have been illustrated in various patents that assist with vocabulary training. For example, Miller, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,219 incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a ring binder with pages having partially printed sentences, and spaces for attaching Velcro-backed words and pictures that can be used to complete the sentences. A child will read a sentence and then select pictures and words to complete the sentence. This book is primarily directed towards new readers, and is relatively bulky. The concept may perform well in a fixed location such as a classroom, but once again this concept is limited then to students who are able to dedicate larger amounts of time during a day to studies and where the book can remain safe and protected within the confines of the classroom environment. Outside of the classroom, pieces get lost, Velcro gets clogged with lint or dust, and water may damage the book.
Bell, in U.S. Pat. No. 202,692 also incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a transparent card having an inquiry printed on the face of the card. When the card is held up to a light, a word or picture will be provided responsive to or explanatory of the inquiry. This type of educational aid offers a relatively large selection of vocabulary words and more repetitive development of each word. Unfortunately, the cards are also not particularly portable, owing to the probability for loss or damage. The effort of picking up a dropped card deck just one time will curb many people's desires to develop their vocabulary using cards such as these disclosed in Bell.
Roberson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,884 also incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a special work book for teaching foreign languages, including various embodiments therein. This particular work book uses facing pages that include, on one page, words and a picture in both languages and, on an opposite page, words in one language, pictures, and a space for writing in the other language. These work books are illustrative of the prior art text and work books which may be found in a school or a structured instructional course.
Communications tools are illustrated by Glass et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,115 and Leff, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,890, each also incorporated herein by reference. In Glass et al, index tab words and pictograms are combined to assist a person trying to communicate in foreign languages with others. This booklet is designed for use, for example, by a traveler in a foreign land, and is bulky. Use beyond this purpose will be hampered by the size of the book and the inherent limitation on the numbers of words that can be associated with this type of book.
Peckham, in U.S. Pat. No. 335,837 incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a teaching aid primarily for children. A collection of disks or tablets is provided that extends about a closed ring. Each disk or tablet may include an inquiry upon one side and a response or reply upon the other. The ring is a closed ring, which thereby permits the educational device to be used by children in a relatively unsupervised manner. However, and as aforementioned, a number of prior art teaching techniques are already available for younger persons. The Peckham invention is therefore serving a group of people already being accommodated by a significant school period for study and where the physical bulk of a teaching device is not an issue. What is needed instead is a teaching device which is designed for both adults and children alike that may be omni-present, unobtrusive, durable, self-paced, readily expanded, easily manufactured, and compactly packaged.